Soul-Binding
by Asa-kuuki
Summary: What if you would seal the power of the most powerful shaman, making him human? He would not like it much, probably. And what if you, accidently, would not only seal his powers but also his twins? How should two shamans, turned human, handle the situation. And what about their friends and family. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

in the last week I had a new idea for a story. So I wrote it down and here it is! I hope you like it. The whole plot and so is not really clear in my head but I have a general idea. So this is just a project and we all will see how far I can write this without a real plot. I hope you like it!

As always: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was the morning after the big fight. Hao had lost. Yoh had won. Most shamans went home, thinking, that the great shaman Hao Asakura was dead. Only a few new the truth. After the fight, Yoh and his friends had found Hao badly wounded but not dead. They toke him with them. A few Patch doctors and Faust helped him heal. They didn't wanted him to die. They all knew that it wouldn't bring much. They wanted him to live, but not as shaman but as human without any powers.

Together they found an old parchment about how to bind the powers of a shaman. It was called Soul-Binding. First of all you gave the shaman a poison which opened the soul and then you cut a symbol over the Sakral-Chakra to stop the flow of Furiyoku and so stop the use of it.

So they did this. After they new Hao was healed enough they prepared everything.

„Yoh, you really don't want to come with us? You stopped him. You should be there when he gets his bindings." ,said Mikihisa to his son. „No, thanks, but I don't want to see that." , said Yoh to his father and the group of shamans who had prepared themselves to watch the ceremony. In this group were Yoh's friends: Lyserg, of course, Ren, with his family, who came for the final fight to help their leader, Horohoro and Anna. Also part of Yoh's family, who see that as their duty to be there and after the ceremony to take Hao with them as prisoner. Of course the X-Laws were by the ceremony too, but they weren't in the group surrounding Yoh right now. The patch, who saw the attack on their leader and the officers as overtaking of the rules, would hold the ceremony.

The only ones who didn't want to have something to do with the ceremony where Yoh's mother Keiko, Tamao, Horohoro's sister Pilika, Manta, Faust with his wife, Ryo and Yoh himself.

„Ok, Yoh." ,said Ren and turned around. „Are you coming?" ,shouted he over his shoulder to the others. After one another they turned around and began their walk to the ceremony. „Do you think it's ok?",asked Horohoro Ren. „I mean, he was the one to defeat Hao, he should be there to witness this." „You have no idea Horo. Yoh has such a good heart that he can't even have the monster Hao taken his powers. He knows that it has to be done. It's the only way to give Hao a secound chance and to have the other shamans not constantly on `killing-mode`, but that doesn't mean he likes it." Horo understood that. That was Yoh, the person they all liked because of exactly that.

The rest of the walk went on silently. After a few minutes they came to the cave which lead to the ceremonial hall. As they walked through it they were greeted by a big dome out of mountain stone. It would have been dark weren't there the torches which gave a little bit of light. Enough to see the floor anyway. On the floor were symbols in circular form, getting smaller the more it got to the middle of it all. In the middle laid Hao. Mostly naked. Just a cloth around his most privat parts. You could see the faint scars on his stomach. He looked pale but otherwise he looked ok for someone who had a big fight only a few hours ago. However, he was still asleep. If the patch had given him something for that or if he still wasn't up to because of the fight, nobody knew. On the floor where Hao lay was the pentagram painted. Somehow this created a creepy feeling to have the great Hao Asakura on the floor on a pentagram for a binding ceremony.

Everyone sat themselves in a circle around the outer paintings. As everyone was sitting the main priest came in. The man had a mask on with symbols matching the once on the floor. His upper body was naked and also painted in red and yellow lines. He had trousers on like the patch had. His two helpers, who stood on his right and left behind him, were similar dressed like him. They walked slowly to Hao.

The main priest liftet a bowl, the other two walked around him. One sat himself underneath Hao's feet, holding his legs down. The other one sat over Hao's head, pressing Hao's arms down. The main priest started to sing in a language no one understood. He put the bowl under Hao's mouth, lifting his head up und giving Hao the substance. As he put the bowl away Hao startet to moan and shout, rolling his body around. Now everyone new why the other two priest held Hao down.

The main priest took a sharp knife and startet to cut in Hao's skin under his navel. Hao's shouting got louder. Some shamans around couldn't watch anymore. Others thought, that it was good that a few shamans weren't here. „AAAAAH! KAA-! HHHH!" The shouting just didn't stop as the knife didn't too. At the end Hao's voice gave up first, ending in sobbing und silent shouting. „STOOOOOP!" Came a loud shout. Everyone turned around to see Amidamaru and Tokageru, looking desperate and sad. „What's the meaning of that!" ,asked an angry Goldva. „Y-you have to stop!" ,said Amidamaru, looking first at Silva and then at Hao. „Oh no..." ,said the ghost again at what he saw. It was already finished. The sealing was finished!

Yoh sat in his room, looking out of the window. He hoped everything would be ok with Hao. The young shaman couldn't other than start crying for his brother. How could he give Hao to such a fate but it was the only way. He himself was too weak after yesterdays fight to fight again, and this time against everyone he knew and loved.

Suddenly he felt dizzy. He looked up but his world turned upside down. His eyes couldn't focus. He felt ill, his body weak. „A-amida...!" He tried to say his ghost's name but his mouth felt numb. He could fell himself falling and then he saw a dark ceiling. Fire. He felt ill. Mask's? Pain! „Yaaaaaaahh!" someone shouted. He? It's all dizzy. Pain. Help! Kaa-san? Wood. Wood ceiling. There was the face of his mother. Her brown hair, no blond. So much pain. More shouting. He turned. There was his family. They looked away?! Why?! Help! So much pain. He wanted to run. He couldn't move. Faust! Help! Why would his family look away?! WHY?! Help! „Yaaaaah!"

Everyone in the house came running as they heard the shouting. Keiko came first, followed by Faust. After him came Ryo, Tamao, Manta and Pilika. The ghost were already in the room. They all looked shocked at the boy on the floor. Yoh lay there shouting his bare soul out to the world. Keiko ran to her son. Holding his face to her. „Yoh! Yoh, what's wrong?" But her son did not answer. To much was he prisoner of his own pain. Faust sat on the other side, looking at Yoh, but he did not know what's wrong until Ryo shouted: „His stomach!"

There it was. The source for Yoh's pain. They could see blood spreading on his white T-shirt. Faust put his hand on the T-shirt and tore it off. Now they could clearly see the wound. Just beneath his navel was a wound. Fresh. But not only fresh but spreading like someone cut him right now with a knife. How was that possible! „The Soul-Binding!" ,shouted Pirika. „What?" ,asked Keiko, not understanding. „Mikihisa said, that they would open Hao's Furiyoku through opening Hao's soul. What if it also effected Yoh, as part of his soul?!" ,explained the blue haired shaman.

„Oh no!" ,said Keiko out loud what everyone thought. „Tokageru, Amidamaru! You two are the fastest. You have to stop them or else Yoh will lose his powers too!" ,ordered Ryo. The two ghosts immediately flew away. „Oh, hopefully they can stop them in time." ,said Keiko, looking down at her son, who was in so much pain. Only minutes later did Yoh stop shouting and just whimpered and sobbed. And then, suddenly he slumped down, stopping all motions. „What's wrong?" ,asked Keiko desperate. Faust looked at the young shaman. "It was too much pain. His body shat down." He touched at Yoh's neck, feeling his blood pressure.

„I think he is in a coma. And looking at the Symbol, I would say, Amidamaru and Tokageru were too late. His powers are sealed."

* * *

So, I know that my Grammatik is sh.., but I hope you could understand it anyway.

I would be happy, if you could review and maybe there is someone under you all who would like to beta this story?

Anyway, I hope you all liked it! `Till next time!


	2. Connected?

Hi, after such along time, I'm back with hopefully good news. I want to continue writing this story and so last year I wrote already a few chapter, who I now want to Publish here. So stay tuned on for new chapters!

Also big thanks to all those lovely followers and likers I got! You are all amazing! May you all have a wonderful New Year and may your wishes and hopes come true! And here it is!

Like always, I own nothing!

Ryu, Anna, Manta and Ren went down to make tea and bring the others into the living room, telling them the shocking news. Yohmei and Kino went down shortly after the others, wanting some tea. Only Amidamaru, Keiko and Faust stayed by Yoh. As the four came back with the requested things, Keiko and Faust started to work. The others went down too. As they came into the living room, they were met with silence.

After half an hour the silence was broken as Keiko and Faust came down. "And? How is he?" , asked Yohmei. "He is sleeping. He needs his rest. When he wakes up, we will know more." ,explained Faust. "What do we do now?" Keiko asked her family.

"I would say, we stay here until Yoh and Hao are awake. Then we will fly back to Izumo. And then we will look what we will do. Sadly we have to take Hao with us. However, without his powers he should be no problem for us to control. I will have to talk to the patch when they want us to take him." ,explained Yohmei.

He felt... different. Somehow, as if something was missing. But... there was a light. Next to him. He turned. Closer. It wasn't a light. It was a person. He wanted to be with the person. Closer. Much, much closer. Now he saw his face. It was Hao! He looked pained. His eyes were closed. Yoh's feeling pulled him to Hao. He gave into it. He run to him, hugged him. Hao opened his eyes. There was someone hugging him. It took a little but then he recognized his other half. Yoh was hugging him! How dare he. He just wanted to push him away, as he felt something different.

The pain he was in got less and less. He felt his Furyoku, which he knew, was bounded, calming down. He didn't knew how to describe it. The last little while, his Furyoku was hot, like fire, uncontrolled. It had pained him. But now, it calmed. As if someone had put water over the fire. It felt so good. Slowly, he hugged Yoh back, sighting.

Slowly, Yoh opened his eyes. He was in a room. His and his teams room during the tournament. And in front of his face lay Hao, waking up too, as it seemed. "Hi" ,greeted Yoh his brother. "...Hi" Yoh looked around again, Hao doing the same. "What happened? Do you know what's happened?" Yoh looked at his brother with big, questioning eyes. "I remember that they bound my power."

"You're right! Before I fell unconscious I felt pain. And then I dreamed of you!" Yoh explained while his memory came back. "I don't remember such a dream." Yoh smiled and rolled with his eyes. "When you think so." Both fell silent, going after their own thoughts. "I don't feel it to." Yoh suddenly said. "I mean, I can feel my Furyoku but just like behind a lock. I can't reach it and I can't use it!"

"Maybe you are more my other half than you thought." Yoh looked at him, the question clear on his face. "Or maybe not, so slow as you are. I mean, that you are connected to my soul. As they bound my power, they also bound yours." Hao started to laugh as Yoh looked shocked. "What's so funny?"

Hao looked at him, smiling. "It's so ironic! You! My dear brother! The one who bested me. The lucky bastard! Has to suffer the same fate as me. Knowing that you have the power to do things! ... but not able to reach it." Now Hao looked away, the smile slipping from his face by the thought of this painful truth. Now he would never reach his goal. Never see her again. "Yeah, you are right. It is ironic." Yoh had now tears in his eyes. "It's quite ironic."

A fast take of breath let Hao look back at his brother again. "Ca- can we still see ghosts?!" Hao had to think about this. "I... I don't know." His quiet answer let Yoh's hope fate. Slowly Yoh let his hand reach over the futon to Hao's, who, funnily enough, let Yoh take his hand. Both turning to each other.

I hope you liked it!


	3. What did happen?

Hi!

And here is the next chapter of Soul Binding. I hope you like it!

As always: I own nothing but the thoughts ;)

As both woke again, they could look each other deep in the eyes, so close were they. Their hands were still touching. Suddenly they heard something fall on the ground. Both looked up, looking directly at Keiko. "Kaa-san?"

Keiko looked unsure at them both but her eyes stayed the longest at Hao. Yoh's brother looked skeptical back. "I - I brought something to eat and drink. I thought you could need it, after all that happened." Only know did both twins see the tray the woman had brought with her, where one of the cups looked to be fallen.

Keiko hastily put the cup back up before she hunted the tray to the boys. Yoh took it and put it between Hao and him, taking something to drink from it. "Kaa-san? What happened to us?" Keiko had to gulp before she could answer. "Through the ceremony, not only were Hao's powers bound but also yours, Yoh."

"Because we are connected." Keiko looked at Hao. "Yes, because of the connection. As Yoh started to scream, we came and saw that he was laying on the floor, in pain. We saw what happened and wanted to stop it, but we were too late. Now you both have no powers." She explained to the both. "As you both were unconscious, we talked to the Patch, who wanted Hao moved to us as soon as possible. We moved him to another room but ..." She stopped, looking at Hao.

"You both trashed in pain until you had opened your wounds again. Faust told us to move you both in one room, so he could better and faster help you. However, as soon as you were near each other, your bodies moved closer, so you could hold each others hands. Only then stopped the trashing. We let you stay like this, so you wouldn't reopen the wounds again, after Faust had successfully healed them."

"And what are you planning to do with us now?" Hao looked deep into Keiko's eyes, skeptical of her intensions. After all, she was just another Asakura who wanted to kill him. This were his dark thoughts as he waited for her answer, through she seemed to hesitate. He, himself, ignored the voice in his head which told him that this woman is the same woman who talked so lovingly to Yoh and him as they were in her womb. The same woman who cried at night for her children as she learned the truth of them.

"It is not really decided. However, like I told you, we are going to bring you two back to the family main house and hopefully from there we will see a solution to this problem." So she hoped that a new scenery would help all their problems? Silly woman. But maybe she just didn't want to tell her son that they are going to kill them as soon as they are there.

Or maybe she herself hoped for a better solution than losing her child. However, whatever they decide, Hao can't change it. Not right now. Only if he could find a way to break this seal, which would be hard work and would probably take long time. Time he didn't have, as he heard the next words.

"So, it would be better if you two would get some more rest, because tomorrow, if everything works out, we are flying home. Ren's family was so nice as to get us all a flight back to Japan. So rest well and then we will see what tomorrow brings." With a smile she pushed herself up and left the room, letting the boys eat in peace.

"They are going to kill us." Yoh looked up as he heard these words. "No they won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"They could have killed us already if they wanted." Hao had to laugh at this. Was Yoh really a part of him? "Of course not. Here are your friends and all. As soon as they are away, they can kill us and find some believable excuse for them."

Short but I updated so I'm happy. I hope you guys are happy, too. Please comment or review! I would be really happy!


End file.
